Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island has its own wiki so go and help it out! Battle for Dream Island, abbreviated as BFDI, is an object show that first premiered on January 1, 2010, on the YouTube account jacknjellify. The show takes place in a fictional location known as Goiky. There are a total of 25 episodes in the 1st season. It was the first ever object show. This show ended on January 1, 2012; being succeeded by Battle for Dream Island Again. Overviews This season involves 20 (later 21) inanimate objects who are casually living together. But when the host, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island otherwise known as Dream Island, competition sparks, and everyone begins battling each other for the island. The announcer hosts almost all of season 1 but leaves in Episode 25: Return of the Hang Glider. 20+1 Contestants There are a total of 20 contestants later 21. *Blocky (11th) *Bubble (3rd) *Coiny (16th) *David (joined at episode 18) (8th) *Eraser (13th) *Firey (1st, winner) *Flower (4th) *Golf Ball (17th) *Ice Cube (7th) *Leafy (2nd) *Match (14th) *Needle (19th) *Pen (12th) *Pencil (9th) *Pin (20th) *Rocky (6th) *Snowball (15th) *Spongy (5th) *Teardrop (18th) *Tennis Ball (10th) *Woody (21st, last place) *Announcer Sequel Series A sequel to BFDI called BFDIA, Battle For Dream Island AgainBattle For Dream Island Again Again began on June 29th, 2012 and has since been on a hiatus since episode 5e. It has 22 contestants, competing once again for Dream Island But now called Farm island. Another sequel that was released on September 1st, 2016 was IDFB also known as Island Dream For Battle or It's Deep Fried Breaths! From Coiny at the end of the episode Welcome Back! And is left on another hiatus because of school. BFDI shorts were planned to be released between the IDFB episodes, one was when they went on a hiatus. There was supposed to be a second BFDI short but didn't make it to DEC. 1ST. That's the most up to date for IDFB, because Short 2 was planned to be released. There is also another sequel called Battle for BFDI hosted by Four, that began on November 3rd, 2017. The non-canon sequel called Battle for Dream Island: The Reboot, that began on January 5th, 2018. Staff *Michael Huang Creator, Animator, Voice Actor. *Cary Huang Creator, Animator, Voice Actor. *Graham Taylor Voice Actor of Gelatin. *Adam Katz Voice of Nickel. List of Season 1 Episodes # Take The Plunge (Episode 1) # Barrels And Pitfalls (Episode 2) # Are you smarter than a snowball? (Episode 3) # Sweet Tooth (Episode 4) # Bridge Crossing (Episode 5) # Power of Three (Episode 6) # Puzzling Mysteries (sorry I cannot spell) (Episode 7) # Cycle of Life (Episode 8) # Insectophobes Nightmare (Episode 9) # MORE COMING SOON! Trivia *BFDI is the first object show ever to be created. *Match was the first to speak in the first episode and repeated the first word as the last word in the last episode. *Almost every episode was released each month on the 1st. *Because the show was so popular, it inspired people to create Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload, etc. *BFDI has the most seasons out of any other object show, at 4, which are BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. *There is a secret message if the first spoken word of the first episode, the second spoken word of the second episode, and so on, are taken and put in order. This is also true for BFDIA ,might be true in IDFB, but is not true for BFB. *Firey is the first object show character that is ever made. Gallery Announcer Front.png|Announcer 150px-Blocky new.png|Blocky Bubble_IDFB.png|Bubble 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny David.png|David Eraser.png|Eraser Firey.png|Firey OLDflower.png|Flower 7) Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball 8) Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Leafy.png|Leafy 10) Match.png|Match Needle.png|Needle Pen 7.png|Pen Pencil.png|Pencil 201px-Pin Idle.png|Pin 11 Rocky.png|Rocky Snowball Pose (1).png|Snowball 324px-Spongy Idle.png|Spongy 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop TennisBally.png|Tennis Ball 250px-Woody 5.png|Woody Fanart This section is for fanart, created by the people who love BFDI. Drawing---pen-and-eraser-bfdi-.png BFDI Cast.png bfdi fanart.png|some of the bfdi cast Category:Object Shows Category:Official Object Shows Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:Object shows Category:Shows Category:Awesome object show Category:Carlo's Favorite Object Shows Category:Season 1 Category:BAGUETTE Category:CheesMosa Category:Free on The Food Category:The Losers! Category:Iance Category:BEEP Category:Bleh Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Free Food Category:Very Good Category:Camps Category:Shows Akash Likes